Hysteria
by PeacanaRose448
Summary: The story is about Tori being a prostitute on the street. One day Beck comes up to her and sees her and takes her in. One thing he doesn't know about Tori is the only reason she lives on the street is because her father is an alcoholic and beats on her. She has a deep dark secret, she was impregnated by her father but had to get rid of the baby. Will Beck and Tori fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

So Hello all! I know I haven't been on for a while, but now I am back and better than ever. Here is my new story and I hope you like it. Oh and I do not own any of the characters in this story. Now I present you the story "Hysteria".

**Prologue **

I was reading a book until I heard a big smash. "Tori, Tori dónde estás, salir aquí ahora! " My dad screamed. (Tori Tori, where are you, get out here now). Great, my dad is drunk…again. "Coming Dad" I yelled. I walked out slowly, because when my dad is drunk things go really bad. "Yes Dad?" I asked. "What is this I told you to clean up the house before I get back" he slurred. "Dad, I-". But before I could finish my dad slapped me. "You're a slut just like your mother" he screamed. "I'm sorry Dad, I really did clean up, I'm sorry" I cried. He slapped me again and again and again. "DADDDY PLEASE STOP" I yelled. "NOOOO YOU CANT BOSS ME AROUND YOU SLUT" he yelled. He grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. "ST-OO-P PLEASE" I tried to breathe out. I started seeing black spots." This is it, I am going to die, and most importantly I'm gonna let mom down" I thought. "No, I can't let Mom down" I thought. I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH SHARTTTTTTT"he screamed. I got off the ground with all my might and ran to my room and locked the door. I went under my bed and pulled out a duffel bag. If you're wondering why I keep a duffel bag under my bed, it's only because I planned on running away before. I went to my dresser and pulled out the little clothes I have and stuffed it in the bag quick. "Tori, unlock this door now dammit" my dad yelled and banged on the door. He kept banging on it and trying to knock down the door. I gotta hurry. I packed all of the pictures of my mom and I. I have everything, now I am good to go. My dad kept banging on the door, the door started to break open. I was about to climb out the window until I realized I left my bear Mr. Pepe. My mom gave it to me when I was younger. I know your wondering why do I still have it, well it`s the only thing I have left of her. I quickly grabbed him and put him in my bag. I climbed out the window and jumped onto the lower level. I heard something break on top of me. I guess my Dad broke the door. I heard him yelling for me. I jumped off the window ledge and onto the ground. It wasn't a long fall , I live on the second floor of the building. I grabbed my bag and ran. I vowed to myself to never look or come back to that hellhole.

OK GUYS, THAT WAS MY PRLOGUE OF MY NEW STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Also I will be posting as much as I can, and it's a bori story! ~PeacanaRose448~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Boys and Squirrels! Here is Chapter 2! And while reading this story I suggest you listen a song on Spotify. So enjoy! Links of Tori`s clothes- . Links to Beck`s .

Chapter 1 

Tori`s P.O.V

"Here you go sweetie" Marcus said. He handed me the money then zipped up his pants. I took the money. "You're so hot, you know that "he said. I nodded. He touched my thigh then leant in to kiss me. The kiss was hard and hungry. "Marcus, that's enough I think you should go" I said. "Babe, it's just a kiss" he said. "Don't call me babe" I said. "Whatever". He got up and left from the secret hideaway in the alley. (Hey guys it`s me Tori. I know you're wondering who that Marcus guy is. Well let me tell you, I honestly don't know him either, but he comes to me so I can fulfill his boyish dreams, also known as sex. I know your also thinking why are you sleeping with him if you don't know him. I only sleep with him for money. I can't stand him but he has money, so I could care less. Why am I sleeping with him for money? Well, after that incident with my father, I ran away. I didn't have any money or anywhere to go so I lived on the streets, well live on the streets. So now in order for me to eat, which I barely can do, I sleep with boys for money. Its whorish right, but it's better than living in a house with my father. ) I slid on my clothes and walked out the alley and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my lighter. I breathed in the calming fumes, and then blew it back out. I looked around in took in the busy scenery. I saw couples, pets, and families walking around. But one family in particular caught my eye. It was a little girl, her mom, and dad walking eating ice-cream happily. It reminded me of my family before my mom left, and dad went crazy. I took another hit of the cigarette. I looked around even more until a pair of legs blocked my view. I looked up and met eyes with this guy. He had flawless olive tone skin, medium length black hair, and a nice bone structure. "Hi" he said. I gulped.

Beck`s P.O.V 

"Man, I don't see the purpose of going to this strip club" I said to my best friend Andre. "I told you already, it's to get you to stop being hung-over Jade" he replied. "Puhfff, I'm not still hung over Jade" I said nervously. "Yeah, Yeah,Yeah" he replied. I looked out the window and took in the scenery. I saw families, and a couple of hot girls. I looked around more but something caught my eye. It was a girl. She was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk smoking a cigarette. She barely was wearing anything. She looked young and rather skinny. "Hey, man stop the car" I said. "Why?" Andre asked. "I saw this girl" I replied. "Oooooh, get some Beck" he exclaimed. "Not like that, just stop the car" I said. He stopped the car. "Stay here" I got out the car and walked over to her. She looked up at me and we met eyes. "Hi"I said. She didn't say anything. "Hmmm, quiet I see" I laughed. "Are you cold?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. I handed her my jacket. "Why are you being so nice to me, I mean if you wanna fuck me all you gotta do is pay" she exclaimed. Her words surprised me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I sleep with guys for money, point blank period" she said. She`s that type of girl, well that explains the clothes. "No worries, I don't wanna "fuck" you" I said.

Tori`s P.O.V 

I looked up at him shocked, I mean most guys especially his age want to do me. "Oh" was all I could say. He sat down next to me. "So what`s your name?" he asked. "Tori" I replied. ''You?'' "Beck". "You look really young, how old are you?'' He asked. "I'm 16'' I replied. "Wow you're really young, what are you doing in the streets "he asked. I stayed silent. All the memories came back to me. I could feel the tears coming up. I looked at him, it was too late to hold them back. I started crying hysterically. "Hey, Hey, shhhhhhhhhh," he said. He pulled me into his chest. I was shocked at first but then calmed down, I felt a strange feeling while in his arms. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, now wipe that pretty face of yours" he comforted. I blushed. I wiped my eyes then looked at him. "I-I-I don`t exactly have a home" I said. He hugged me even harder. "It's O.K" he said. "How about you come and stay with me for a while until you can find a home" he asked. I was shocked. He looked at me with an pleading look. "Yes", I said. He seemed trustworthy and its better than living on the streets. He holds out his hand for me to take. "Wait, I have to go get something" I say. I run back to my hiding place in the alley and grab Mr. Pepe and pictures with my mom. I go back to Beck. "Im ready" I say. He grabs my hand and we walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup boys and squirrels! So here`s chapter 2 and please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Oh and sorry about the links not posting I'm working on it, but until then use your imagination to see what their wearing in this story. P.S There is a little Bori in this story. I advise you to listen to you and I by 1D during the dance scene.

Chapter 2 

Tori`s P.O.V 

Once we pulled up in front of a big house, Beck and I got out the car. "Bye" I said to the guy I found out to be named Andre said. He`s really sassy and funny, so I think we might be just good friends. "Bye Tori, See ya man" he said back to Beck then did some kind of bro shake. I watched as he pulled off. "You coming" Beck said which snapped me out of my daze. "Um yeah". He chuckled then we walked into the house. I was greeted by a dog jumping on me and licking my face. It tickled. "Hachi, bad dog" Beck said. "Its fine, he`s cute" I said. "He is a he right?" I asked. "Yup" he replied. "Come on let me show your room" Beck said. I followed his lead. I stepped inside and looked at the room in awe. It had cream colored walls, a queen sized bed, a bookshelf, and the best part was the walk in bathroom. "You like?" he said. "More like love" I replied. I went and sat on the bed. He took a seat next to me. I lay down and he did to. I stared up at the ceiling, just thinking about everything. "Hey, were gonna go shopping tomorrow to get you some new clothes" Beck said interrupting me from my thoughts. "Um sure" I said. I looked at him and got lost in his beautiful brown orbs. We just sat their staring at each other. I kept getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It usually happens when I have a crush or I'm nervous. Well I`m not nervous at the moment, so that means I have a crush. NO NO NO I can't have a crush, I just met him and why would he even like me I'm a girl who he met off the street that has sex with guys. "But he`s different, he took you in, and don't forget he`s so friggin beautiful" my conscience said to me. UHHH I need to stop thinking like this. Maybe some sleep will clear my mind. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Beck`s P.O.V 

I looked to my right and saw the beautiful girl next to me sleeping. I studied her features. She had beautiful tan skin, long wavy dark chestnut hair, and cheekbones that make me want to melt. Uh what am I saying, I sound like a straight up a girl. But hey how can you blame me this girl is flawless. I looked at her body. Not in a creepy way but observantly. She was really skinny, but something caught my eye. She had bruises and scars all over her legs, arms, and hips, basically everywhere on her body. I wonder where she got them, ehhh I`ll just ask her later. I got up quietly and put the blanket on her gently. I kissed her forehead then went into the living room to reflect on what happened today.

_***The Next Day* **_

Tori`s P.O.V 

I woke up and looked around, to be greeted by a soft bed. "How did I get here" I said out loud to myself. Then everything came back to me, being found on the street by Beck, getting a crush. I yawned then got out of the bed slowly. My feet are killing me. I took my heels off and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked like straight shit." Uhhhh, I can't let Beck see me like this" I stated. What am I talking about, damn you brain! I took the brush off the counter and brushed through my wavy locks then took a rag out of the cabinet and washed my face. I looked back in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. I walked out the bathroom and into the living room to find it empty. "Beck" I called out. "In the kitchen" he replied. I walked into the kitchen to find Beck shirtless cooking. I just stared at him. He has the bod of a goddess, which makes him even sexier. Oh how I wish he could back that-. UH Tori get a hold of yourself. I didn't catch myself staring even longer until he interrupted me by saying "Like what you see". I could feel my cheeks light up. "Uh-Uh I-I" I stuttered. "It`s okay, come and sit down I made you breakfast" he said. I took a seat. He came over and put a plate of blueberry pancakes, and eggs in front of me. He sat down and dug into his plate. I looked at it. "Uh, are you alright, your just looking at the plate" he said. "It's-It's just my mom used to make this for me all the time" I stated sadly. He hugged me. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to" he said. "No you took your time to make this so I'm going to eat it" I stated forcefully. I dug in, and let me tell you it tasted heavenly. "Oh My Gosh, this tastes so good, how did you make this?!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Family Secret" he joked. I laughed then quickly finished my plate. "Well, we should start getting ready we have to go shopping" he said. I nodded then got up and left the room.

Beck`s P.O.V 

I stepped into the shower and thought about everything. I wondered why Tori was so sad about her mom. I`ll just find out later. I finished up everything and stepped out the shower. I got dressed into some khaki`s, a blue shirt, and some white converse. "OK perfect, time to go shopping" I said. I grabbed my keys and left the house with Tori.

***Skip Car ride to the mall* **

Tori`s P.O.V 

Beck and I walked into the store Forever 21 and looked around. "You can go look around and find some clothes you like if you want Tor" Beck said. I cringed at the word Tor, mostly because my mom used to call me that and my dad when he you know raped me. "Um sure" I replied. I walked away and skimmed through the aisles. All of the clothes here were so perfect, so it was hard to choose. I continued looking around until I came across some beautiful dress. It was lace, and had a beautiful salmon color ( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=11651284). I picked up the dress and took it to the dressing room. I tried it on carefully, so I couldn't rip the beautiful fabric. I stepped out and caught Beck staring at me. "Wow, ju-ju- just Wow" he said in awe which caused me to blush. "I take that you like it" I chuckled. He nodded. "Well before we can buy it we have to test it out eh" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around. ( . /fb35f733705849b0e1c6005f05ed4110/tumblr_moylklnrae1s9ry8po1_ ). I giggled. Before I knew it Beck and I started dancing. People that passed by gave us weird looks, but I don't care because I feel like were the only people in the store. We stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. I'm not supposed to say this but every time I look into Beck`s eyes or at least touch him I get butterflies in my stomach and have the temptation to kiss him. ( glee/images/d/d7/Darren_criss_sexy_dance_dancing_clubbing_couple_girl_boy_most_kiss_sexy_likely_hot_dance_with_me_ ). A voice snapped me out of my trance. "Excuse not to be noisy but are you two dating?" A lady about in her mid-30`s asked. "Why would you think that? I said. "Well you two were just sitting there dancing and looking in each others eyes with pure love" she replied. I looked over at Beck and could feel my cheeks heat up. "Well were not" Beck said. "Okay, have a nice day" the lady said then walked away. "This is the perfect dress" Beck whispered in my ear then walked away. I stood their confused. What just happened?

OK GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 I HOPED YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
